A Bad Day
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: A day were nothing went right for William.


Dr. Zimmerman was having a terrible day. Every thing that could go wrong did, no matter what he tried to do to stop it.

He got up out of bed and went to take a shower the hot water knob came off in his hand. he ended up taking a cold shower instead.

when he was getting dressed his pants ripped when he was putting them on.

When he was walking down the hallway to his office his right shoe gave out on him. He stopped and took it off to see how bad it was,it was gone. He got so mad that he threw the shoe down the hallway and almost hit Magnus coming around the corner.

He had finely gotten to his office after a good chewing out by Magnus only to find out that his computer wouldn`t boot up and Henry was gone for the week.

Boy was he wrong If he thought things couldn`t get any worse. If it would have been dark in the hallway if it hadn`t been morning. When the lights went out and the back up generators did not come on like should have.

He ended up pulling out a flashlight from his top desk drawer and turning it on. Then getting up out of his chair, going around his desk, the light leading him as he walked to the door. Opening the door and going into the hallway closing the door behind him. He turned off the flashlight turning walked down the hall to Magnus office knocked on the door.

"Come in William." Magnus invited.

He came in and started to say something then thought better of it. 'How did Magnus know about anything.' Then he stumbled has he walked in the room. Magnus covered her mouth when she saw him stumble.

"Magnus! Don't laugh."

But tears just kept running down her face as she tried harder to not to laugh.

"Magnus! Oh I give up." He said as he rolled his eyes.

After Magnus had stopped laughing.

"Why are your computer's still up and running. Why mine are down."

"Easy this has happen to me before."

He took a seat on her couch and hoped that more would go wrong today.

"Oh William need you to go down to the bottom level and check on every level as you go up to the top. Okay William?"

He grumbled as he got up.

"Yes William?" Magnus said as she looked up at him.

"Nothing Magnus." As he turned and walked out the door opening it as he went out and closing it behind him.

He went down the hallway and then to the stairs, then he started down them only to grab on to the rail as he started to fall. That stopped his fall but he dropped his flashlight down the stairs, he heard it the sound it made all the way to the bottom of the stairway where it stopped.

'At least I didn`t fall.' He though. He pull himself upright then started down the stairs a bit more carefully. He made it all the way to the bottom of the staircase and went in to check up on that level. When he open the door to the bottom Habitat level. He found the Emergency generator for the those levels was working fine. He checked on that level and then went on to check all the habitat levels. He then went on to check the infirmary an the rest of the medical level. When he got to the ground floor he stopped rested till he felt refeshed.

He did that from the bottom level to the top-level, then on the roof he rested. When he felt better he started back down to report to Magnus. He only had four floors to go then it would all be over. The first three where easy, but he fell half the way down the next floor twisting his ankle badly, he end up limping the rest of way to Magnus office.

When he got to her door he just knock.

"Come in William."

He opened the door. "Magnus..."

"William." Speak up? Than she looked up. "William?" She got up from behind her desk rushed from behind her desk to Wills side. She inspected Wills sprain, than led him over to the couch, help him lay down on it."

"Okay what happened William?"

"Nothing."

"William I would not call a twisted ankle nothing. Out with it William."

"Okay I twisted it on my way to report to you after completing my rounds. Okay with you Magnus?"

Magnus just got a far away look on her face after she heard this. "William you will just have to stay here on the couch till I finish with my paper work. Than I will help you to your room. It is the least I can do." Magnus said.

Review


End file.
